


Альковные боги

by Veeta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, War Trophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Для Тора было привычным делом принимать трофеи капитулировавших врагов – то были и драгоценности, и изысканные яства, и меха, и старинные фолианты. Но вот чтобы ему приводили людей, закованных в цепи, словно рабов, - такого никогда не случалось. До сегодняшнего дня.Визуализация - http://31.media.tumblr.com/41d476c22beabdffe0953df83b6f0173/tumblr_muv9rrnKZo1rmgzodo1_1280.jpgНаписано 18.10.13





	Альковные боги

Тор никогда не находил страх волнующим. И в пылу битвы, видя перекошенные от ужаса лица врагов, он думал, как же низко это для мужчины – бояться.  
Но сейчас, написанный на лице страх человека, врученного ему как трофей, казался как никогда привлекательным.

Недавно закончившаяся война с Йотунхеймом стоила Асгарду многого: не сосчитать было погибших в холодном мире воинов, как и отплывших ныне погребальных ладей. Но все умершие, попавшие в Вальхаллу, и все выжившие, вкусившие лавры победы, помогли, наконец, положить конец разбоям йотунов, и принесли много богатой добычи.

Тор знает о жестокости етунов, которую они, думается ему, впитывают с молоком матери. В Йотунхейме не считается позорным предать своего друга или кровного родственника, убить за золото, вершить самосуд. Однако йотуны всегда верны своему повелителю – Лафею – не имея ни единой мысли о предательстве. И именно Лафей преподносит Тору его военный трофей.  
Для Тора является привычным делом принимать трофеи капитулировавших врагов – то были и драгоценности, и изысканные яства, и меха, и старинные фолианты. Но вот чтобы ему приводили людей, закованных в цепи, словно рабов, - такого никогда не случалось. До сегодняшнего дня.

«Трофеем» Лафей называет одного из своих советников – Локи. 

Локи, принявший вид аса, красив. Он изящен, словно филигранная скульптура.  
Тора привлекают новые неизведанные миры, и Локи кажется целым миром; белокожий и стройный, облаченный в парадные доспехи и цепи, он являет собой зрелище невероятно соблазнительное.  
На руки Локи надеты кандалы, а ведущая от них цепь пристегнута к массивному ошейнику. Вся конструкция увесистая и добротно сделанная, и Тор по праву оценивает варварскую красоту подобного изобретения.  
Лицо же Локи, однако, не выражает ничего, хотя Тор ожидает увидеть ненависть и презрение в его глазах, но Локи безразличен. Его губы не стесняет намордник, однако он не произносит ни слова.

Локи продолжает молчать даже тогда, когда Тор в своих покоях снимает с него наручники. Тор не знает, чего ему следует ожидать, - проклятий, благодарностей. Он осведомлен, что Локи образован и начитан, в совершенстве владеет магией, красноречив. Но почему-то он не спешит проявлять эти качества, предпочитая словам звенящую тишину.  
Тор не хочет брать его силой – все же гордость у него есть, – но и бездействовать не может, так уж манит его Локи. И Тор даже не уверен в том, чего ему хочется. Он мог бы просто сидеть и наблюдать за игрой теней от канделябров на лице Локи, так как каждый последующий миг делает его скулы острее, а глаза – ярче. 

Локи совсем не умеет целоваться, как видно, у него не было опыта. Да и откуда? У йотунов, невзыскательных к ласкам, прелюдии отсутствуют совершенно. Им не нужна любовь, привязанность, только лишь нужда в продолжении рода. И Тор видит, как силен контраст между ним, набравшимся опыта за столетия, и Локи, у которого сейчас произошел первый поцелуй. 

Тора поражает контраст белоснежных шкур, черных волос Локи, его покрасневших губ и все той же толики страха, которая всё не исчезает из его глаз. Тор не говорит ему комплиментов – Локи ведь не девица, – но он уверен, что его восхищенные взгляды и жаркие поцелуи скажут все за себя.

Словно вечностью позже, когда Локи отбрасывает свою боязнь и мерно двигается верхом на Торе, сам Тор с восхищением следит за его движениями. Медленными, тягучими, бесконечными. Кожа Локи поблескивает от пота, его рука вплетена в волосы на макушке, другая же покоится на груди Тора. Момент завораживает, и Тор готов отдать все свои сокровища, чтобы он не прекращался.

Локи не так наивен, чтобы полагать, что он единственный, с кем Тор делит постель. Он прекрасно знает, что в ночи после пиршеств, когда Тор не приходит в их покои, он проводит их с очаровательными асиньями.  
Но Тор дарит любовь и страсть, а еще доброту, никак не ожидаемую, и Локи понимает, как много это значит.  
Локи не устраивает истерик – не из-за того, что не ревнует, а из-за того, что это ничего не изменит. Да и не женщина он, чтобы заявлять свои права. По правде говоря, он вообще никто, но Локи старается об этом не думать. Один лишь раз он устало спрашивает у Тора «почему?», и тот ему отвечает, что все это не важно. Важно лишь то, что он всегда к нему возвращается. 

Однажды Локи интересуется у Тора, не хочет ли он увидеть его в женском обличье. Потому что отношение йотунов к полу не такое, как у асов, и в перевоплощении нет ничего стыдного. Ты все та же личность, пусть и выглядишь ты иначе.  
Локи любопытна реакция Тора, однако ответ Тора отрицателен и почти сердит. Локи не имеет в виду ничего такого, но позже замечает, как Тор все реже посещает чужие покои. 

Как-то ко двору Тора прибывает Лафей – обсудить, кажется, положение дел на границах. Локи не уверен в его цели визита, так как с Тором они это не обсуждают, но ему интересно. Локи понимает, кто он – не то раб с привилегиями, не то любимая шлюха, не то странного рода советчик, с которым можно обсудить несущественные дела. Но не более.  
А Локи хочется помогать Тору. При Лафее он неплохо вел государственные дела и следил за казной, до тех пор, как Лафей решил, что Локи – отличный вариант для трофея. Локи думает, что он мог бы делать то же самое для Тора, потому что Тор так много сделал для него. Но Тор против. Между ними есть некоторое доверие, но его слишком мало и оно слишком хрупкое, и Локи надеется, что со временем это изменится.

Спустя какое-то время, Тор позволяет Локи плести простые заклинания в его присутствии. Однако магия неразрывно сопряжена с настоящим обликом Локи, поэтому, когда он колдует, он всегда принимает форму йотуна. И его удивляет и радует, что Тор не испытывает к нему отвращение.

В один из дней Локи просит Тора прояснить ему приоритеты о том, кем, собственно, Локи для него является. Локи не ждет ласковых слов, а сразу дает Тору варианты, среди которых «шлюха» и «раб». Тор приходит в ярость и крепко хватает Локи за шею, не с намерением сжать и лишить воздуха – но удержать. Тор говорит громко и грубо, но Локи не вслушивается в тон – ему важен смысл.  
Он стоит сейчас очень близко к Тору, и точно знает, что в ближайшие тысячелетия эта близость не изменится. Потому что Тор верен своим словам, а Локи верен Тору.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1297680


End file.
